


Something Greater

by PeanutBrittleCan



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Just some joining shadowy goverment stuff, OC, OC Lore - Freeform, Other, grumpinati
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBrittleCan/pseuds/PeanutBrittleCan
Summary: A rather famous grumpus gets a letter in the mail,but it's not addressed to him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A strange letter

Waking up was always a hard thing to do for the brown grumpus to do. His ivory locks were always a mess when he woke up and he always had to brush his coat which always took an hour or so. Sometimes he just wished he could just snap his fingers and he'd be ready for the day, but alas, the brush would have to do for now. He looked at himself in the mirror, his emerald eyes staring back at him. He rubbed his face, his paws feeling the well kept fur. He smiled, content with the work he had done. "Oh Momo you are a gem.." he whispered to himself, allowing his paw to run through his hair.  
  
His tail wagged as he purred just looking at himself, Momo was always known for his ego. He walked out of his bathroom to see a pleasant little letter at his pent house's door. He picked it up, looking at it's paper which looked aged. He had turned it to the front, seeing a red stamp with an emblem on it. He felt himself grow excited, this seemed fancy! He brought the letter to his kitchen, staring up his coffee machine. As he waited for his coffee to finish brewing he read the letter.  
  
" _Dear Olivpur Wispsnap.._ " Momo stopped, the name was familiar.  
  
It wasn't _his_ name though. He scrunched his nose as he looked up at the ceiling _he thought he'd finally gotten a letter with some class._ He looked back at the letter however, curiosity overtook him.  
  
" _We've heard about your recent firing, we understand your pain and wish to welcome you with open arms."  
  
Oh...That Olivpur._He looked back at his coffee machine, taking the mug inside and putting sugar in it. He had remembered that Olivpur was someone who worked in the same building he had his photoshoots in. He was a janitor. He was fired for messing up one of the offices, _primarily out of spite._ Then again if he remembered correctly Olivpur was always the hot head type. Not only that but he lived in the same apartment building as him. He looked back at the paper.  
  
" _We here understand that your boss was merely not giving you a vacation for her own greedy reasons, but we can assure you , here we will make sure you'll get as many vacation days as you desire. You'll be welcome here and you'll be taken care of here._ "   
  
Momo mixed some creamer in his coffee, then sipping it. He was.. interested to say the least.   
  
" _Your skills for cleaning things up will never be forgotten here, you'll feel right at home. Here at the Grumpinati"_  
  
Momo choked on his coffee, seeing the word "Grumpinati". Okay, this was a joke, it _had_ to be. The Grumpinati was some sort of internet hoax online. He had seen a blog or two with a few posts about them. They were always entertaining to read. About how your local dentists are secretly Grumpinati spies, how Wiggle Wigglebottom was a Grumpinati leader, how something about the radio waves had traces of mind control tech. It all seemed so _wild_ but they still got a chuckle out of Momo. He even remember this one time he got fan mail warning him of the grumpinati. He still has that letter, in fact.  
  
" _Meet us at the park at 3am on friday, you'll be apart of something much greater then yourself. -Children of the wobbly eye"_

"Children of the wobbly eye." Momo repeated, putting the letter back in it's envelope.   
  
He shook his head, he felt really guilty for reading someone else's mail. But he wasn't even sure that Olivpur was still in the same building as him. Could he even find him again if he wanted to? He sighed and put the letter in a drawer , among a bunch of fan mail and taxes. His mind slowly turned to worry, _what if the Grumpinati was real?_ He stopped in his tracks, looking back at the drawer. He looked down at his marble floor for a second. But he chuckled to himself, rubbing his face.   
  
" _Oh MochaLottmo you silly fool_..." He walked out of the kitchen, drinking the rest of his coffee.   
  



	2. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in the Grumpinati HQ we have a little... conversation going on between some important grumps.

The room wasn't the biggest room in the HQ, but the hall way leading up to it sure was long, the best way to describe it was a castle-esque, murals lined up the walls, each one lit up with curtains next to them. A white grumpus walked down the hall way, staring up at the murals of past elites. His eyes scanned the hall as he glanced up at the beautiful paintings. Each had a metal plaque with the grump's name and the name of the section they ran. The last one who ran the science section was Charolotto SliceSpin, she was known for her amazing chainsaw skills but **_not for her common sense or safety_**.  
  
The white grumpus could hear the clack of his platform shoes across the floor, followed by the similar clack of a cane, **_his cane._** He looked at his chest, adjusting the buttons on his long sleeved button up. He finally reached a large pair of doors, pressing his hand against the door and opening it to a sound proof meeting room. It's paneling was a dark grey, edging on black. With a nice mahogany table with 4 chairs surrounding it, 3 of the 4 of them already had grumps on them. Closing the door behind him he looked down at the group, lowering his red glasses.  
  
" ** _M_** _ **y my my**_ _what is going on here, lovelies?_ " he eyeballed the group.  
  
"One of Pipper's goons messed up. **_Big time._** " A mysterious,gray grumpus with a black and yellow suit spoke out, staring at Pipper.  
  
"It was a simple error, _we can simply fix it_ " Pipper glared at the mysterious grumpus, his yellow eyes stared daggers at him.   
  
"That's what I've been trying to do, I just need to think how my workers could cover up the murder of someone _that popular_." a grumpus with gray coat and purple eyes spoke out.  
  
The white grumpus shut the door behind him, walking deeper into the room and sitting in his chair. He placed his cane on his desk and leaned forward, interlocking his fingers together. "Oh dear.. Murder I walked in on a _spicy_ conversation oh! AND the whole messing up big time sounds interesting too.." He smiled, glancing at the gray and purple grumpus. "Of course you think it's interesting,Grooveary." The gray and purple grumpus said, half joking.  
  
Grooveary smirked "You know me so well, Lziya. So who's the hot shot we're murdering?Posh PillowDreams? Fuzzy FlameWork? Wiggle WiggleBottom? I know there's that internet guy umm.. OH! Spookenser WhisperQuiet! Guy's been exploring a few theories." He snapped his fingers.  
  
"Mochalottmo HootHoot." The Mysterious grumpus stated at Grooveary, placing some papers down on the table "One of the recruitment goons messed up the addresses.".  
  
"I said we'll _fix it_ we just need to make sure one of Lziya's workers don't mess up the address." Pipper cut in, glaring at Lziya.  
  
" ** _They won't._** " Lziya leaned forward, glaring back at him "I just need to find a way to cover up his murder.." Lziya said.  
  
Grooveary thought about the conversation, gears turned in his head. He was more then just glitz and glam after all, he _was_ the elite of the science for a reason. When he picked apart a situation he was sometimes able to tune out everything else. Suddenly his eyes shut, allowing himself to get into the zone. He tapped his cane against his hand, creating a rhythm of his own. Then, he opened his eyes, an idea popping into his head.  
  
"Who said we have to kill him?" Grooveary leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the table.  
  
Lziya paused and looked at Grooveary "What do you mean by that?" She raised an eyebrow, interested.  
  
"Well, Momo could be a good asset to our cause. Plus he might of not gotten the letter, he could've kept shut about it. Seeing as there aren't any articles about it anywhere." He took his glasses off "We could get him to join us." He explained, motioning towards the group "I'm sure we could... _convince him._ ".  
  
Pipper looked interested "You're saying we could make him a member?".  
  
Grooveary smirked "Exactly, Sugar!" He outstretched his arms, looking at the ceiling "If we get him to join us that would be _BIG!_ he's a very hot topic these days, ever since that winter photo shoot!" He shouted, ecstatic.  
  
Lziya looked at Grooveary, smirking "So who should we send?"  
  
Suddenly a chuckle echoed through the room, tracing back to Grooveary, who was leaning back in his chair. He looked at the group "Oh darlings ..just send me!" he suggested. He leaned forward, pressing his arms against the table " _ **I can get in and talk him into it.**_ " His tone shifting from it's usual flamboyant style to a darker, more threatening tone. He smiled, revealing a row of fangs. The rest of the elites looked at each other and agreed on the idea. Grooveary looked at some files, seeing the pictures of Momo and let out another evil chuckle " _Momo HootHoot._ " he slipped from his mouth, glaring at the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Momo lore fanfic gets an update! This time with characters that actually don't belong to me!  
> Mystery belongs to villainappie on twitter  
> Pipper belongs to BonelessRamen on discord  
> and Lziya is owned by OccultChiffon on here!


End file.
